


See you soon

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Wir befinden uns in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Harry rettet Draco aus dem brennenden Raum der Wünsche. Beide hadern mit ihrem Schicksal, das ihnen durch die äußeren Umstände aufgezwungen wurde. Draco versucht verzweifelt, mit seinen Gefühlen für Harry klarzukommen, und Harry macht ihm Mut, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. *** Songfic zu See you soon von Lord of the Lost





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich melde mich mal wieder mit etwas Neuem. Zurzeit habe ich leider viel um die Ohren, bitte entschuldig daher, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, wieder etwas hochzuladen :(
> 
> Ich hoffe, dieser kleine Oneshot gefällt euch und ich empfehle euch dringend, mal in das Lied reinzuhören. Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes (finde ich). Hier auch der Link zu dem offiziellen Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWMtFGDHffE
> 
> Nun aber genug von mir. Viel Spaß :)

_~~~*~~~_

 

_I don't wanna see and I don't wanna hear_

_The shadow of the arriving bat_

_Please don't release me when you see me falling_

_Into the moaning grounds of death_

Harry spürte die kräftigen Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper wanden und ihn fast schon schmerzhaft umklammerten. Er beugte sich tiefer über den Besen. Sie mussten einen Weg hier raus finden. Neben sich hörte er undeutlich über dem wütenden Brüllen des Dämonsfeuers Ron fluchen. Er war mit ihrer Rettungsaktion so gar nicht einverstanden und machte seinem Unmut lautstark Luft.

Doch Harry hatte die Slytherins nicht zurücklassen können. Der Tod von Crabbe war schon genug. Mehr konnte er, auch in Kriegszeiten, einfach nicht ertragen. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein Blut und das Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. Und dennoch waren da die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, die ihm Zuversicht gaben. Er _wusste_ , sie würden es raus schaffen. Und dieses Wissen rührte nur von dem beruhigenden Gefühl, das die Arme ihm gaben.

Er löste seine linke Hand vom Besenstiel und legte sie zärtlich auf einen der Unterarme, die ihn fest hielten. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie Draco hinter ihm seinen Kopf an seine Schulter anlehnte und ihn noch fester an sich zog.

Obwohl sie sich in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation befanden, spürte Harry, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Draco…

Plötzlich schrie Hermine auf und deutete nach vorne. Dort war die Tür! Sie hatten es geschafft! Harry nahm den Besenstiel wieder in beide Hände und manövrierte sie zwischen den zuckenden und brüllenden Flammengeistern hindurch zur Tür.

Es war, als wären sie gegen eine Wand geflogen, sobald sie die Schwelle überquerten. Es schleuderte sie von den Besen herunter und sie rollten hilflos über den Steinboden. Harry sah noch, wie Draco blitzschnell auf die Füße sprang und wollte ihm schon hinterher hetzen, doch Hermine packte ihn am Arm. „Harry, das Diadem“, rief sie über den Kampfeslärm hinweg, der von überall her zu kommen schien.

Er warf ihr und Ron den Basiliskenzahn zu. „Übernehmt ihr das.“ Dann drehte er sich um und rannte in die Richtung, in der Draco verschwunden war. Dass Hermine noch einmal nach ihm rief, ignorierte er einfach.

Er schlitterte um die nächste Ecke und wurde plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in ein leeres Zimmer gezogen. Er schnappte nach Luft und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte.

Reflexartig schloss er seine Augen. So schmeckte und küsste nur Draco. Verlangend schlang er seine Arme um seinen Freund – _Exfreund_ , korrigierte er sich schnell in Gedanken – und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Harry“, keuchte Draco, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Du hast mich gerettet. Warum hast du das getan?“

Verständnislos blinzelte Harry ihn an. „Warum?”, fragte er ungläubig. „Wärst du da drin lieber gestorben? Wie könnte ich das zulassen?“

Draco schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf. „Das hatten wir doch schon, Harry. Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Deswegen haben wir uns auch getrennt.“

„Du!“, erwiderte Harry heftig und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die alte Wut drohte wieder, in ihm aufzusteigen, doch er kämpfte sie verzweifelt nieder. Das war der falsche Zeitpunkt für einen Streit. „Du hast dich getrennt. Ich wollte das nicht“, fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir es hinkriegen würden!”

„Harry, bitte…“ Dracos Stimme zitterte vor Schmerz. Er ertrug es kaum, Harry auch nur anzusehen. Er liebte ihn einfach zu sehr. Draco räusperte sich. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“

Harry drehte sich halb von ihm weg, damit Draco sein Gesicht nicht sehen musste, und schaute zur Tür. „Das weißt du genau.“

„Harry…“ Draco ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn an sich. „Bitte, tu das nicht.“ Er setzte einen liebevollen Kuss auf Harrys Schläfe. „Verlass mich nicht.“ So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu wehren, die Gefühle in seiner Brust waren stärker. Eine erste Träne löste sich und rann seine Wange hinab.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, Draco“, flüsterte Harry. „Ich muss. Bitte lass mich gehen.“

_I will disband – My heart in your hands_

_Will you tell me – See you soon in a while_

_When my eyes fade please give me your smile_

_And even dark nights are ending in dawn_

_You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

„Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte Draco genauso leise zurück. Noch mehr Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf seinen Wangen. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Ich dachte, wenn wir uns trennen, dann fällt es mir leichter. Aber es ist nicht so. Harry, ich lie-“ Harry stoppte Dracos Liebeserklärung, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf Dracos Lippen legte.

„Sag es nicht“, hauchte er und Draco schloss gehorsam seinen Mund. Doch seine Augen sagten alles, was sein Mund nicht durfte. Harry brach es fast das Herz, Draco so voller Schmerz zu sehen. Er kannte Dracos Gefühle und er selbst fühlte genauso. Doch das jetzt zu hören, würde nichts ändern. Er musste Voldemort gegenübertreten und sich von ihm töten lassen, sonst würde dieser Albtraum niemals enden.

„Lass uns die Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, nicht mit Worten verschwenden“, sagte er stattdessen, nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit seinen Daumen die Tränen weg. Draco lächelte ihn zaghaft an und Harry lächelte zurück. „So ist es besser“, flüsterte er und zog Dracos Gesicht zu sich heran. „Du kannst um mich weinen, wenn es so weit ist.“ Draco nickte und Harry schloss seine Augen.

Liebevoll und sanft küssten sie sich, ließen ihre Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen gleiten. Harry prägte sich alles ganz genau ein. Dracos Geruch, wie er schmeckte, das Gefühl seiner Lippen und wie sich sein Körper anfühlte, wenn er ihn in den Armen hielt und Draco sich so eng an ihn drückte.

_Devour me and fill my heart with courage_

_Give me wings and camouflage the scar_

_Rip out my lungs and kill my fever_

_Bring me back to the alluring grounds of love_

Draco in seinen Armen zu halten und ihn zu küssen gab ihm Kraft und es erinnerte ihn wieder daran, weshalb er sich entschlossen hatte, nicht einfach vor seinem Schicksal zu fliehen, sondern ihm mutig entgegenzutreten. Er tat das alles nicht für sich, sondern für Menschen wie Draco. Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und die er liebte. Damit sie eine Zukunft haben konnten, eine Zukunft ohne Angst und ohne einen Irren, der fortwährend ihr Leben bedrohte.

Trotz der beklemmenden Situation spürte Harry, dass ihn ihre Zärtlichkeiten nicht kalt ließen. War es unangebracht, kurz vor dem eigenen Tod an Sex zu denken?

Während er noch das Für und Wider in Gedanken gegeneinander abwog, nahm ihm Draco die Entscheidung ab. Seine Hände wanderten unter Harrys T-Shirt und liebkosten die darunter liegende Haut. Obwohl Harry von den hinter ihm liegenden Kämpfen und ihrer Flucht aus dem Raum der Wünsche völlig verschwitzt und verdreckt war, genoss Draco dennoch das Gefühl, ihn noch einmal so berühren zu können. Denn er ahnte bereits, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.

Seine Hände glitten über Harrys Rücken hinab und an seinen Hüften noch vorne auf Harrys Bauch. Langsam schob er Harry vor sich her, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Klassenzimmers stieß. Dracos Lippen verließen Harrys Mund und glitten über seinen Kiefer hinab an seinen Hals.

Harry keuchte und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Er wollte es genießen, ihr letztes Mal. Und daraus noch mehr Kraft schöpfen für die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Denn auch wenn er sich bereits damit abgefunden hatte, machte es ihm dennoch Angst.

Als Draco schließlich begann, ihm die Jacke von den Schultern zu streifen und direkt danach mit seinem Pullover weitermachte, wurde auch Harry aktiver. Er knöpfte Dracos Jacke auf, zog sie ihm aus und widmete sich dann mit zitternden Fingern und vollkommen atemlos Dracos Hemd.

So fanden ihre Kleidungsstücke nach und nach ihren Weg auf den Boden. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Sie verstanden sich auch stumm. Außerdem hätten sie sowieso nicht gewusst, was sie noch hätten sagen sollen. Es war alles gesagt. Nun ging es nur noch darum, zu fühlen.

Draco griff nach Harrys Oberschenkeln und hob ihn so auf seine Hüfte. Sie hatten sich bis auf ihre Boxershorts ausgezogen und Harry versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich das Gefühl von Dracos nackter Haut auf seiner eigenen einzuprägen. Langsam und vorsichtig löste Draco sie von der Wand, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und ging dann in die Knie. Als wäre Harry das kostbarste, was er besaß, legte er ihn sanft auf dem kalten Steinboden ab. Kurz zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen, doch dann richtete er sein Denken und Fühlen wieder nur auf Draco. Der harte und unbequeme Steinboden war jetzt unwichtig.

Draco küsste sich zärtlich Harrys Körper hinab, liebkoste jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut und Harry ließ seine Hände in Dracos Haare gleiten. Er liebte diese weichen Strähnen, die wie Seide durch seine Finger glitten. Er hatte das früher schon so gerne getan. Nun wäre es heute das letzte Mal. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und schob den Gedanken beiseite. _Fühlen,_ ermahnte er sich, _einfach nur fühlen, nicht denken!_

Schließlich zog ihm Draco auch seine Boxershorts aus und wurde auch gleich seine eigene los. Harry beobachtete Draco, wie er seine Augen schloss und fast schon andächtig Harrys Penis in den Mund nahm. Von Gefühlen übermannt, ließ Harry seinen Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnte ungehalten auf. Dass vor der Zimmertür ein Krieg wütete, bekamen die beiden jungen Männer offensichtlich nicht mehr mit. Und wenn, spielte es gerade absolut keine Rolle für sie.

Harry stöhnte und keuchte, Dracos Zunge und sein Mund machten ihn wahnsinnig. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Niemand gab so gute Blowjobs wie Draco. Zumindest nach Harrys Meinung. Viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte er allerdings nicht gehabt. Doch das spielte genauso wenig eine Rolle.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Draco bereits angefangen hatte, ihn vorsichtig vorzubereiten. _Er ist so vorsichtig wie bei unserem ersten Mal,_ schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er musste bei der Erinnerung lächeln. Doch das Lächeln verging ihm gleich wieder, da Draco von seinem Glied abgelassen hatte und sich neu positionierte.

Mit seiner linken Hand stützte Draco sich am Boden ab, mit seiner rechten fixierte er sein eigenes Glied. Als er mit der Spitze gegen Harry stieß, hob Draco den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry stockte der Atem. Er las so viel Liebe und Schmerz in Dracos wunderschönen, grauen Augen, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. In was waren sie hier nur hineingeraten? Warum musste es ausgerechnet sie beide treffen?

„Draco“, flüsterte er, überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen, und streckte seine Hand nach Dracos Gesicht aus. Sanft streichelte er seine Wange und Draco schloss seine Augen, während er sich mit einem einzigen, aber sanften Stoß in Harry versenkte.

Der Sex war langsam und zärtlich. Draco bewegte sich sanft, gerade genug, dass sie beide Lust empfanden, aber ohne dass er die Leidenschaft zu sehr anheizte. Er wollte den Moment hinauszögern, an dem Harry ihn für immer verlassen würde. Sein Herz zog sich bereits bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie sollte er nur ohne Harry weiterleben können? Weitermachen können, wenn sein Halt, sein Anker, nicht mehr da war? Wenn der Mensch, den er mehr liebte als sich selbst, nicht mehr lebte?

Langsam aber doch unaufhörlich glitten sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen und als Harry stöhnend zwischen ihnen kam, war es auch für Draco soweit. Kraftlos sackte er auf Harry zusammen und begann zu schluchzen, als sich Harrys Arme beschützend um ihn legten.

_I will disband – My heart in your hands_

_Will you tell me – See you soon in a while_

_When my eyes fade please give me your smile_

_And even dark nights are ending in dawn_

_You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

_This is not farewell this is only good bye_

_When my lips fade please kiss them good night_

_But even bright days are starting in dawn_

_You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

„Draco?”

„Mhm?” Draco war nicht gewillt, aufzustehen. Er hoffte, wenn er nur lange genug auf Harry liegen blieb, würde er es sich vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegen. Oder aber jemand anderes hätte den Dunklen Lord vielleicht bereits zur Strecke gebracht.

„Draco, ich muss los.“ Harry spürte, wie sich Draco auf ihm versteifte. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und seinen Frieden mit seinem eigenen Tod gemacht. Doch Draco war noch nicht soweit. Und Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Wäre er in Dracos Situation würde es ihm bestimmt genauso gehen.

Harry seufzte und küsste Draco auf die Haare. Endlich stemmte sich Draco hoch. Er mied Harrys Blick, während er aufstand und sich langsam anzog. Harry tat es ihm gleich und schließlich standen sie sich stumm gegenüber. Draco hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Füße.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Draco. Das ist kein Abschied für immer. Das verspreche ich dir“, flüsterte er. Endlich hob Draco seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit einer skeptisch erhobenen Augenbraue an. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er liebte es, wenn Draco das tat. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns nicht in diesem Leben wieder, aber…” Harry ließ den Satz unvollendet, um nicht aussprechen zu müssen, was ihnen beiden durch den Kopf ging. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, um sich einen letzten Kuss von Draco zu stehlen.

„Vergiss mich nicht“, flüsterte er gegen Dracos Lippen.

„Niemals“, antwortete Draco ebenso leise und küsste ihn zum wirklich allerletzten Mal.

Harry ließ seine Hand los und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Tür nach draußen in den Krieg.

_All the happy faces – And memories are killing me_

_Am I already dreaming_

_Please tell me that I only sleep…_

Draco sah ihm nach. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Harry war gegangen, um zu sterben und Draco konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, vor Schmerz beugte er sich nach vorne und fiel auf seine Knie. Verzweifelt schlang er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und begann heftig zu schluchzen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Harry lachen, sah ihn beim Quidditch, sah ihren ersten Kuss, ihr erstes Mal…

Draco stürzte nach vorne und blieb auf dem harten Steinboden liegen. Die Bilder zogen weiter vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei und Draco konnte kaum glauben, wie glücklich sie einmal gewesen waren. Wie hatten sie nur die ganze Zeit über verdrängen können, dass der Endkampf noch bevor stand? Dass sie beide auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen und gegeneinander kämpfen müssten? Hatte er vielleicht alles nur geträumt? War ihr Glück nur ein Trugbild gewesen?

Nein, dafür war der Schmerz zu real. Aber was würde er dafür geben, wenn es wirklich alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre? Wenn er sich nicht wirklich in Harry verliebt hätte? Wieviel leichter würde es ihm jetzt fallen, einfach zu akzeptieren? Viel leichter, das stand fest! Doch gleichzeitig hätte er auch alles Schöne und Gute verpasst. Hätte nie die Liebe kennen gelernt. Sein Leben wäre so viel trauriger verlaufen ohne Harry. Er sollte dankbar sein für ihre gemeinsame Zeit!

Schließlich versiegten die Tränen und Draco stand ächzend auf. Er atmete einmal tief durch, strich sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und richtete seine Kleidung. Harry war so mutig, seinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten. Wer war er, dass er sich davor versteckte? Draco straffte seine Schultern und öffnete die Tür.

Draußen empfing ihn Stille. Kein Kampfeslärm, einfach nur allumfassende Stille, die auf seine Ohren zu drücken schien. Er ging zur Treppe, die halb zerstört war und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Überall lagen Steinbrocken, Mauerstücke und Geröll herum, doch es war niemand zu sehen und es war immer noch nichts zu hören. Es war nahezu unheimlich.

Langsam stieg Draco die Treppe hinab. Erst in der Eingangshalle verstand er, was los war. Voldemort hatte den Kämpfern eine Pause gewährt und man versorgte die Verletzten. Draco entschied sich innerhalb von Sekunden, auf welcher Seite er nun stehen wollte und packte tatkräftig mit an.

_Close the circle, come to an end_

_Metamorphosis begins_

_Please hold your promise and let me forsake_

_Metanoia and the laughing grounds of hate_

„Harry Potter ist tot!“ Lord Voldemorts grausame und kalte Stimme hallte über den Hof von Hogwarts und fuhr Draco durch Mark und Bein. Er hatte in der letzten Stunde unzählige Tote und Verletzte von A nach B geschleppt. Er hatte geholfen, die Toten auf Bahren zu betten und Verletzte notdürftig zu versorgen. Man hatte seine Hilfe dankbar angenommen. Niemand störte sich daran, dass er irgendwann einmal auf der anderen Seite gekämpft hatte und ein Malfoy war. Nun stand er mit allen anderen – ehemaligen Mitschülern und Lehrern – im Hof und versuchte zu begreifen, dass Harry – _sein_ Harry – tot war. Dass sie verloren hatten. Dass alles umsonst gewesen war.

Eine seltsame Leere und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war vorbei. Endlich! Egal, was jetzt kommen würde, der Krieg war endlich vorbei. Auch das Hoffen auf eine Zukunft, in der alles besser sein würde, war vorbei und Draco hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Und er wollte nicht mehr.

„Draco! Komm zu uns“, rief Voldemort gerade und streckte seine Hand, die immer noch den Zauberstab hielt, nach ihm aus. Draco zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte hier stehen, auf Harrys Seite und für Harrys Sache sterben. So wie Harry für ihn und alle anderen gestorben war.

Doch der Dunkle Lord rief wieder nach ihm und mittlerweile deuteten seine Eltern, die hinter dem Monster standen, mit hektischen Bewegungen ebenfalls an, dass er zu ihnen herüberkommen sollte. Sämtliche Augen auf dem zerstörten Schulhof waren auf ihn gerichtet und Draco kapitulierte. Was brachte es auch noch? Sterben würde er sowieso. Egal, auf welcher Seite er physisch stand. Also setzte er sich zögerlich in Bewegung.

_Will you tell me – See you soon in a while_

_When my eyes fade please give me your smile_

_And even dark nights are ending in dawn_

_You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

_This is not farewell this is only good bye_

_When my lips fade please kiss them good night_

_But even bright days are starting in dawn_

_You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

Harry saß in der Großen Halle zusammen mit Ron und Hermine. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten gewonnen! Der Krieg war endlich vorbei, Voldemort war besiegt. Harry war müde und ihm taten sämtliche Knochen weh. Doch er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen, die Große Halle zu betreten und mit eigenen Augen die Opfer des Krieges zu sehen. Es war notwendig, um das Ausmaß zu verstehen und angemessen trauern zu können. Nun saßen sie zu dritt in einer ruhigen Ecke und spendeten sich so gut es ging gegenseitig Trost.

Plötzlich erhob sich Harry und starrte zur Tür der Großen Halle. Hermine und Ron folgten seinem Blick. Dort in der Tür stand Draco Malfoy. Fragend wandten sich die beiden wieder zu Harry um, doch er hatte nur noch Augen für Draco – _seinen_ Draco.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich bereits beim Versorgen der Verletzten gewundert, was Draco bewogen hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln. Doch nun schien sich dieses Mysterium zu lösen. Die beiden tauschten einen überraschten Blick, der sich jedoch bei Hermine bereits in Erkenntnis wandelte. Ron öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um Harry nach Malfoy zu fragen, aber Hermine brachte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln direkt wieder zum Verstummen.

Langsam, als sei er fremdgesteuert, schritt Harry auf Draco zu, der ihm genauso zögerlich entgegen kam. Auf halber Strecke trafen sie sich und starrten sich an. Harry ließ seinen Blick gierig über Dracos Gesicht gleiten und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie beide überlebt hatten.

Draco kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand nach Harrys Gesicht aus. Doch Harry fing seine Hand ab und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Während er Dracos Blick gefangen hielt, hauchte er zärtlich und sanft einen Kuss auf Dracos Fingerknöchel. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Draco rot wurde.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir uns wiedersehen“, sagte Harry leise und blickte Draco weiter in die Augen. Er konnte sich kaum sattsehen an dem aufgewühlten Sturmgrau.

„Harry…“ Dracos Stimme war rau und versagte ihm nun völlig seinen Dienst. Also beschloss Draco, Taten statt Worte sprechen zu lassen. Schnell ging er noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu, schlang seinen freien Arm um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn ruckartig zu sich heran. Harry lächelte zu ihm herauf und Draco legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf Harrys, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Er hatte sehr wohl Harrys schlechte Verfassung bemerkt.

Das Raunen, das in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, durch die Große Halle ging, nahmen beide nicht wahr. Zu froh waren sie, dass sie beide den Krieg überlebt hatten. Dass sie später noch einiges zu erklären haben würden, vor allem ihren Freunden gegenüber, daran dachten sie ebenfalls nicht. Es war in diesem Moment einfach nicht wichtig.

Doch schließlich zollte der schwere Kampf seinen Tribut und Harrys Beine begannen zu zittern. Er konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten und sackte in Dracos Armen zusammen.

Vorsichtig zog sich Draco ein Stück zurück und entzog Harry seine Hand, die dieser bis jetzt festgehalten und gegen seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Zärtlich strich er Harrys Haare aus seiner Stirn und lächelte ihn an. „Möchtest du dich hinlegen? Du bist bestimmt ziemlich fertig.“

Harry nickte müde und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Brust sinken. „Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett, großer Held“, sagte Draco leise mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und hob den völlig erschöpften Harry hoch. Der klammerte sich an Dracos Hals und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Augenblicklich fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Als Draco die Große Halle verließ, spürte er eine Bewegung an seiner Schulter. „Draco?“, nuschelte Harry.

„Ja“, flüsterte Draco zurück.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Draco lächelte glücklich.


End file.
